While many headset users are aware that listening to music at high volumes can lead to hearing loss, not many of them—especially not teens—do anything about it. Interestingly, when teens are pressured by friends or family to turn down the volume on their music devices, it seems they turn up the volume up instead. Even teens who express concern about the risk of hearing loss listen to music at potentially dangerous levels—higher on average than teens who say they are not worried about deafness.
A need therefore exists for sound intervention and automatic level reduction in an effort to prevent hearing damage.